1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a secondary battery including a protection circuit module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, due to the rapid development of the electronics, communications, and computer industries, portable electronic devices are being widely distributed. Secondary batteries are being used as power sources of portable electronic devices.
Currently, pack-type secondary batteries are being widely used. A pack-type battery integrates a bare cell that provides electric energy and a protection circuit module (PCM) that controls the charging and discharging of the bare cell. The protection circuit module includes a circuit board to which various circuit devices are mounted.
Currently, the PCM and the bare cell are electrically connected to each other by various methods, in accordance with the shape and intended use of a secondary battery. One method of electrically connecting the PCM to the bare cell includes soldering an electrode tab that is electrically connected to a positive electrode, or a negative electrode, of the bare cell, to the PCM, after the electrode tab is inserted into a terminal hole formed in a circuit board of the PCM. However, in this method the electrode tab is easily displaced from the terminal hole during the coupling, such that workability deteriorates, in that the electrode tab may be soldered at a deviated position, and the circuit board may be bent.